Cliche
by jaja d
Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting. Years later the two guilds would clash and hidden secrets are finally revealed.
1. Rival's Departure

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to leave the guild

**Cliché**

**Author's Explanation:** I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top tenth cliche which would be the first chapter is to use Lisanna to boot Lucy Heartfilia out of the guild. **Lucy x Natsu x Lisanna Pairing** notice pairings may change in the future.

**Chapter 1** **Rival's Departure **

It was just an ordinary day in the Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone was being their ordinary destructive self, fighting amongst themselves which is causing slight damages in the guild but nothing major that the guild can't handle.

Amidst the commotion a young silver haired girl named Lisanna Strauss notices an interesting pair, her most beloved childhood friend and "his" most beloved friend. She didn't quite understand why she was sometimes annoyed at their dense nature regarding attraction. It was clear to everyone even for her that they were meant to be.

It was obvious that Natsu Dragneel cared for the stellar mage as more than a friend. He was basically incapable without her by his side. Lisanna knew he felt uncomfortable going on missions without Lucy. He would often give an excuse that Team Natsu wouldn't be team Natsu without Lucy but the truth is clear. Natsu wouldn't be Natsu without Lucy. In the past year the blonde mage has ingrained herself within Natsu's heart. Lisanna has proven this theory once when she went on a mission with Natsu without Lucy. It was an uncomplicated quest they just needed to retrieve an item that their employer wanted. Lucy was sick ergo she couldn't come. She caught a cold, nothing life threatening but the whole time during the mission Natsu was concerned for the well-being of his "friend".

She also noticed that Natsu would willingly give his life for the Celestial Mage. Then again he would sacrifice his life for any of his friends but the point is when it comes to a choice on which he would save first it would always be that blonde girl. In one mission he impulsively used his body as a shield for Lucy. Wendy was just right beside Lucy. She was younger than her and comparably just as strong or weak as Lucy and yet he chose to make sure Lucy was unharmed by the forceful attack.

What unnerves the take-over mage the most is that he would often sleep beside her as if it was natural like they were already husband and wife. He would purposely break into her home and sleep beside Lucy. Most of the time Lucy was already asleep and she would surprisingly wake up to a sleeping Natsu. He always gave the justification that her bed was much more comfortable than his.

Lucy was no better. She was as clueless as the fire mage. Lisanna couldn't understand how someone can be as smart as her and yet could also be as dim-witted. It was either that she was really clueless on love or she was deliberately turning a blind's eye on the fact.

Even Mirajane gave up in trying to pair the two up. However, Lisanna Strauss was different from her sister. She enjoys a challenge and this will definitely be an enjoyable challenge. If they can't see their true feelings for one another well she'll make them feel it instead, one way or the other.

"Natsu" Lisanna charmingly called out his name. He only smiled back at the take-over mage. "I was thinking…" she said and paused mid-sentence. The abrupt end of the conversation was due to some naked ice mage throwing ice daggers at the fire mage. All hell pretty much broke loose from there on. Lucy, Wendy as well as Charles tried to calm situation down but it was the requip mage who scared the living day lights out of everyone which ended the commotion.

After the little episode, without another word Lisanna just grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to a corner of the room. It wasn't like Lisanna to be so forward with Natsu.

"What's up?" Natsu asked. "Have you heard about the new restaurant that just opened near the Central Market? They say it's supposed to be good." Lisanna stated. She wondered if Natsu would catch on unfortunately Natsu had another thing in mind. "Yeah, Me, Lucy and the others were planning to go to that tonight. " Natsu retorted. For some strange reason Lisanna felt a little sting to the statement he just uttered particularly with the word Lucy. "Well do you wanna go there tonight?" Lissana asked. "Like I said we were planning to go there tonight. Do you want to come and tag along?" Natsu replied. "What I meant was do you want to go there with just you and me?" Lisanna asked. "Well the others are coming anyway?" Natsu responded as if he was confused with the other person's question. "Never mind" she said with a little annoyed tone. "It's not a question anymore. We're going to go there tonight at 8:00pm just you and me." She said in a somewhat commanding tone. "What about Happy?" Natsu inquisitively asked. "Bring him but let him be with the others. It should just be you and me. I have something important to tell you tonight." Lisanna stated in a very annoyed tone. She really didn't understand how one person could be that dense at times. She pretty much grew up with him minus the two years but still it never ceases to amaze her how sometimes he could be so dim witted about some things in life.

As Lisanna was about to leave the bar she caught a glance at the blonde mage. During their conversation she could feel Lucy's eyes watching their every movement. She had a better scene she planned in her head, a more believable pretend proposal of love. She didn't intend for her to lose her cool but fortunately it was convincing enough to catch the Stellar Mage's attention.

Later that night Lisanna made sure that this time she would be able to create a realistic scene. She wore her best dress, put on her best perfume and used her best jewelries. If she didn't know any better she would've convinced herself that she was going on an actual date. Before she left her sister approached her and gave her a warm smile. "You look beautiful." She simply said. "Thanks." Was all Lisanna responded with. Mirajane's smile than faded and she then cautioned her sister "Be careful playing with fire. You might get burned."

Mirajane being the ever clever one knew what her sister was trying to do. What she knew though that Lisanna didn't know was how her sister really felt for the fire mage. It was obvious that Lisanna Strauss cared for the fire mage as more than a friend. They were basically inseparable as children. She was basically incapable without him by her side. Mirajane knew she felt uncomfortable playing with others except with Natsu and Happy.

She knew deep inside her sister felt hurt that she was never officially invited to join Team Natsu. She knew her sister felt disappointed every time Natsu would openly ask Lucy to go on a quest with him leaving her behind. Mirajane was able to deduce that her sister was somewhat envious at her rival since Lucy now shares what she used to share with Natsu. Lisanna always gave the excuse that she was unfazed by it and often stating she'd rather stay behind and help her sister with the bar duties.

Mirajane also knew she would gladly sacrifice her happiness for the happiness of Natsu. That's just the kind of selfless girl she is. Its one thing to give your life for someone but it's another to give your happiness to someone and live on with your life pretending to be happy.

Most importantly both Mirajane and Elfman knew about the pack the two made when they were kids, regardless if Natsu forgot. He gave her his word that they would be a family. The truth is it's Lisanna who should rightfully be happy with Natsu. The problem is in life it's not always what's right and fair that happens.

She waited at the entrance of the restaurant. It didn't take long till Team Natsu arrived she wasn't even surprised that even Juvia tagged along. She noticed as not only Lucy but even Juvia and Erza looked their best. She couldn't help but let a small sly smile creep her lips. She did realize that the words of her wise older sister were right. Women don't just dress up for men but they also dress up for other women. Its one thing to impress another woman it's another to be compared to one and well be the one that's called out to be unattractive.

"I've reserved the two of us seats." Lisanna said as she emphasized on the word two. Lisanna quickly grabbed Natsu's arm and entered the restaurant leaving his team behind. She couldn't get enough of the shock expression Lucy gave when she just seized Natsu just like that.

The table they were in was just right across Team Natsu's table which was perfect for her plan. It would make her performance in a viewable sight and as a bonus treat she would also observe every little reaction the Celestial Mage would make the way she will be examined tonight.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Natsu immediately stated as soon as they sat down. "We haven't even eaten dinner yet." Lisanna replied. She didn't have to look at the blonde mage she already felt her cold stares. As they waited for their meal she placed her hand on his. Natsu reacted by asking "are you feeling alright?" "Never better." She said as she smiled and glance from across the table, the stellar mage immediately changer her view from them to the menu which was odd because their order had just arrived.

"Lisanna…" Natsu gently said. "Do you remember when we were kids you asked if we could be a family?" Natsu continued. "Yes." Lisanna said. She didn't understand why her heart started beating fast. She remained quiet and listened intently where Natsu was going with this. "I like that… for us to be a family, to be one family." Natsu said. Lisanna was basically speechless. She really didn't know how to respond. It wasn't her intent to make him confess to her however it was her goal to make him reveal what he truly felt. All this while she felt silly and made herself believe he was in love with someone else when in fact he was really in love with her. "I'm so happy right now." Lisanna joyfully said. "We'll always strive to be happy but I'm glad you're happy. Oh what did you want to talk about?" Natsu said. "Never mind, I forgot." She said gleefully.

The night itself seemed to have ended in a blur. Time truly does fly by when you have fun. She was almost sad she was leaving him but her sadness quickly changed when she realized tomorrow will come and it will be an even better day… with them together.

She couldn't wait to get home. It was as if her feet couldn't run fast enough. She couldn't wait to tell her sister what happened. She basically bust the doors open to their house and just started talking as fast as she could. You could hear the mixture of delight and excitement in her voice as she announced to her sister what happened tonight. The outcome she was hoping was not what she expected but it was better than what she hoped for.

"I can't believe my sister is engaged." Elfman joyously said. "You're jumping to conclusions he hasn't even given her a ring yet." Mirajane corrected him. "But he did say that he wanted to have a family with her so yeah they're engage. I won't allow him to have kids with her until they're married that's not what a man does." Elfman sternly said. "So did you kiss?" Mirajane asked. It was basically a simple question but she noticed that Lisanna was hesitant to answer back. "Ye…yes." She answered. She didn't know why she lied. Mirajane had a point it was a magical night it should've ended with a romantic kiss. She couldn't believe herself; she couldn't believe she forgot to get a true love's kiss after all that's how happily ever after starts. No matter she's sure she'll get one tomorrow.

The next day it was Elfman who brought Natsu and Lisanna's engagement to the Master's attention. He was somewhat surprised to find the news seeing the fire mage seems to focus his attention on someone else however, he had no reason to bring his doubts up. As Natsu and his team entered the guild it was Makarov who officially announced the blissful news to the guild. It was the first time he will witness a union between his children unfortunately he wasn't there when Bisca and Alzeck got married but he will more than make it up on this wedding.

Everyone was shocked but pleased, interestingly enough it was Natsu who was surprised the most. Lisanna just disregarded his reaction and made a mental note that he just wasn't prepared for the guild's more than positive reaction. She decided to end the engagement with a bang by grabbing Natsu by the scarf and passionately kissing him in front of everyone. The kiss didn't last long. Natsu immediately pulled away and looked back where the Stellar Mage just stood. Without another word he basically just ran out. Everyone in the guild pretty much knew where he was going rather everyone pretty much knew who he was running after.

Lisanna Strauss basically just stood there frozen, paralyzed by embarrassment. The words her sister mentioned kept ringing in her head. "Be careful not to play with fire or you'll get burn." It kept repeating over and over in her head. She quietly stood there as the other guild members also remained as quiet as her. They were also as perplexed on how they should respond in a situation like this. She felt so pathetic like a foolish girl that did a foolish thing.

**Preview of the next chapter **

**2nd Cliché (Chapter) Lucy Joins another Guild**

"…Of all people I come across I have to come across a weak fairy tail." The blonde dragon slayer maliciously said to the stellar mage. "We beat your butt at the Grand Magic Games. Who do you think is weak?" she replied in an equally malicious tone.

"…Why don't we build a guild together?" The blonde dragon slayer jokingly said to Lucy. "What would we call it?" Lucy said in a serious tone as if not realizing his sarcasm. "Since your last name is Heartfilia… why don't we call it Hunter Hearts?" He said in a more serious tone. "I like it. The emblem would be a heart with two H in the middle." She stated.

…"I've made my decision. I'm leaving." She adamantly said. The master although hesitant accepted her resolve. As she walked out of the guild doors he stated the farewell rites.

"You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

**Author's Note:**

Lisanna is a nice girl. She has never done anything against Lucy unlike Juvia (who I still love regardless). I don't know why some people portray her like an evil, manipulative, witch (w/actually a b in the beginning). I felt so bad that people often make her the villain in the stories so I kind of wanted to tell her side of the story.

Yeah I know the story has been done before but the twist is I actually tried to portray her as a likable character emphasis on tried.

Chapter 2 ninth most popular cliché Lucy joins another guild.

Chapter 2 is finish by the way. The more reviews the faster I update hehehe also this is really a Natsu Lucy fic but if you want I can make it into a Sting and Lucy it depends on your vote who you want her to really end up with.


	2. New Allegiances

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting Eucliffe Sting x Lucy pairing Notice pairings may change in the future.

Author's Notes: I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top 9th cliche which would be the second chapter is to have Lucy leave fairy tail.

Thank you very much for those who reviewed. Please note your input is valuable.

_Anything that's written in Italic is a flashback_

Chapter 2 New Allegiances

It was her twenty fifth birthday, everyone in the Hunter Hearts Guild paid respect to the co-founder of the guild. They were not just celebrating her life but also the mark of the guild's up rise to power. Within seven years they have accomplished what other guilds took decades to achieve all in the guidance of their two leaders.

It is true that it's Sting who is the face of the guild but the guild would not have withstood as strong as it did without the backbone which would be Lucy Heartfillia. She was the one who molded the guild to what it is now, a force not to be meddled with. She was the true puppeteer behind the curtains.

Lucy Heartfillia may not be the strongest mage in the Guild but she does have one thing that other members did not, it was her intelligence. It was her intelligence that bred the concept of the guild in the first place. She conceived that Hunter Hearts would be different than other magical guilds. It was a guild that honed itself as a guild, it was a fusion. Hunter Hearts was composed of three different segments, the magical part, the merchant part and lastly the academic part. Twenty percent of the members of the guild where academics, they were in charge of learning new techniques both for magic and for trade. Thirty percent of the members of the guild where the merchants. Most of the guild's wealth came from this aspect. They were the ones who were in charge to supply the funds in order for the guild to work and grow. Lastly are the wizards of the guild. They were the ones who made sure the two other segments are protected.

The Mages themselves go on requested quests like other Magical guilds do. However, during their missions in foreign lands they were tasked to find new items for merchants to trade, or new items to bring to the academics to explore sometimes if the quest was deemed safe enough, a team would even bring an academic or two.

They would also be the personal guards of the academics when they went on difficult quests or internal guards of the guild when they would trade in bulk. The Hunter Hearts guild although only the second strongest guild in Fiore next to Fairy Tail however was still the richest guild. It was fortunate enough for Lucy Heartfillia to inherit her mother and father's business sense. After all the Heartfillia family was once a flourishing business mogul.

It was business 101, the basics of synergy. The Academics supports the Merchants and Mages by supplying them with information. The Merchants supports the Academics and The Mages financially. The Mages supports the Academics and the Merchants by protecting them.

Her proudest accomplishment was that in a year's time Lucy Heartfillia was able to take back her family land and establish their guild there. She returned her parents remains to their original respective plots thus returning their pride to them.

Sting Eucliff sat beside Lucy Heartfillia as he raised a toast to the mother of his child, the mother of the guild, the mother of Hunter Hearts. Everyone cheered in unison. As he watched his partner he remembered the first time he officially took notice of her as an equal it was around seven years ago about a month after the Grand Magic Games.

**(Flashback)**

_He watched as the Celestial Wizard fought the Fire Mage. Sting Eucliffe was actually astonished at the display. After all he came to Magnolia in order to join Fairy Tail because of their camaraderie and loyalty to one another, that and he got booted out of his guild for loosing so he wanted to make sure he will join a stronger guild than his former one. But judging from what he is witnessing it didn't really display neither camaraderie nor loyalty._

_Sting Eucliffe knew that the Celestial Wizard didn't stand a chance against the Fire Mage however, interestingly enough the Stellar Mage had an advantage. Lucy Heartfillia employed something the other mage didn't have and that was what intelligent people call strategy. _

_She began by summoning two of her most powerful Spirits which was Leo and Capricorn. They only had one task protect her, make sure she doesn't get hit. After her initial guards she summoned Gemini and Virgo. Virgo had a similar task to Leo and Capricorn but this time she needs to protect Gemini. Gemini was assigned to summon other spirits. The twin spirits summoned Aquarius, Scorpio and Taurus. _

_After the summons she asked them to do a unison raid against the fire mage except for Gemini. While Natsu was distracted she casted Uranometria with Gemini against her opponent knocking him out. Astoundingly the Stellar Mage was able to do something the white dragon mage could not and that was to defeat Natsu Dragneel. Then again the fire dragon slayer was barely trying since he was only defending himself, evading their attacks most of the time. _

_She heartlessly left her guildmate lying unconscious on the street. For some reason Sting was amused by the strength she exhibited as well as the girl's mercilessness. He didn't know why but he decided to follow her which led to her apartment. _

_While he was snooping around he asked Lector to check up on her. Since her room seems to be on the second floor he asked him to fly upwards. When he came back down he was stunned to find out that the blonde girl was crying. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the previous clash may have just been a lover's quarrel, If that was true than she's one scary girlfriend. Sting then decided it was no longer fascinating and thought best to just leave the blonde girl to herself._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

As the party ended he escorted her to her bedroom. As they walked the halls of the guild he remembered how this was once her home and her memories as a child were here. Even her bedroom was her original bedroom. Before she entered he was taken aback as she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheeks afterwards she whispered "thank you" to his ear. She rarely showed affection towards him. He knew what he truly meant to her but she often had difficulties showing it. The truth was she was damaged. When he watched her closed the door he reminisced on the day they first spoke.

**(Flashback)**

_He could hear not only his stomach grumbling but also his Exceed's as well. It's been a month since he left Sabertooth. Whatever he earned during the time he was with the guild he essentially would splurge the moment he would receive his stipend so it essentially means he had no savings. Whatever he did have he already spent for the whole month he was unemployed. No guild means no job request. No job request means no income. _

_He ended up collapsing on the ground. Coincidentally or by faith he crossed paths with the Stellar Mage from the other day. She inquisitively yet cautiously came near them. He remembered the first conversation he had with her "…Of all people I come across I have to come across a weak Fairy Tail." The blonde dragon slayer maliciously said to the stellar mage. "We beat your butt at the Grand Magic Games. Who do you think is weak?" she replied in an equally malicious tone. "I didn't say Fairy Tail was weak. I said you were weak." He replied in an abusive tone. The blonde only brushed his insults off. _

_Judging from their protesting stomachs she knew they were starving so she quickly gave them bread. Luckily for Sting and Lector she just went grocery shopping. Unluckily for the two them Sting Eucliffe wouldn't take charity. With enough coaxing she did manage to get them to eat. She made them believe that it was an initial down payment for a quest they were going to take. That's how their partnership was born, bread in exchange for assistance for an uncomplicated mission. _

_Later on the two started taking on small quests at first. Whatever reward Lucy got from any accomplished mission she would divide it within the two of them. At first it was strange that Lucy never disclosed to the guild that she had a new ally. It would've been bizarre and probably unacceptable if she paired up with Sting Eucliffe after all he was once there enemy. _

_As time passed though he realized the reason why Lucy went on missions with him was because he was the variable outside the predicament. He never did get the full story only that she had some sort of falling out with her team. Everyone pretty much tried to patch things up with Natsu and her but the latter didn't want to deal with it at the time. She just wanted space from him to clear her thoughts unfortunately their persistence only made things worse. To top it all off she also wanted to focus on a bigger problem, a problem she didn't let on to her guild. _

_He found it strange that the stellar mage wanted space from Natsu when every night she would sneak out of her apartment to meet him. She would sneak out like a teenager, which she was at the time, from her apartment like she was afraid someone would find out where she was going or like Sting would find out who she was going to, Sting who was living with her at the time. It wouldn't be a hard guess who she was going to though. _

_He did think that in the following weeks she'd finally invite him to join Fairy Tail but the day never came. He wasn't disappointed though. In his life he never found someone so weak to be so intriguing until the day he met her. She was more than enough to satisfy his quench for entertainment._

_Sting Eucliffe knew he was powerful but he never imagined he could be more powerful by associating with the weak. During the missions he was the one tasked to be on the offensive and she was the one in-charge of the defense. She would mostly summon her spirits and cast defensive spells in order for them to achieve their goals. _

_During her interactions with her spirits he witnessed how she acquired their respect and loyalty through kindness. In truth it was a much more persuasive tool than worrying her subordinates with fear of punishment. He somehow also manage to enjoy not only her company but also the weird freaks she would summon. He found them interesting and funny. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Sting Eucliffe stood in front of the guild halls as he looked at the Hunter Hearts emblem that adorned the guild. It took seven long years to build it out of nothing, it took their sweat and blood figuratively and literally in order to attain what it did through the years. He wondered what would've happened if he never joked about creating a guild with her.

**(Flashback)**

"_You're strong I have to protect you all the time. We're such a good team together._ _Why don't we build a guild together?" The blonde dragon slayer sarcastically said to Lucy. He was already getting infuriated on the countless times he had to save her butt._

"_What would we call it?" Lucy said in a serious tone as if not recognizing his sarcasm. "Since your last name is Heartfilia… why don't we call it Hunter Hearts?" He said in a more serious tone. "I like it. The emblem would be a heart with two H in the middle." She stated. _

_The name of their creation was perfect. It symbolized the two parts of the guild, he the Hunter who ruled with force, discipline and with a cool head and she the heart of the guild who ruled with compassion, kindness and most importantly strategy. _

_He bore in mind the conversation they once had. It was the first and only time she disclosed how she left the guild. She didn't give them any notice she was leaving she just asked to speak to Makarov alone and she asked to leave. _

…"_I've made my decision. I'm leaving." She adamantly said. The master although hesitant accepted her resolve. He knew there was something much deeper than a broken heart that was causing her departure. He tried to persuade her to reveal her true cause but like the rest of her team she was as stubborn as a mule. As she walked out of the guild doors he stated the farewell rites. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live._

_You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain._

_Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." _

_ Everyone knew what Makarov's words meant and the lack of the guild symbol on the back of her hand only confirmed their belief. Natsu tried to plead with her especially Lisanna to reconsider. Wendy started weeping and Charles remained at the dragon's slayers side to console her. It was obvious the exceed was also upset at the situation but she was more upset with the girl who caused it. It tore her heart out but Lucy knew it was for the best to just ignore them that was when Erza intervene. The requip mage felt hurt and more importantly abandoned. She was her closest friend and she even viewed her like her own sister. She regrettably did not take the rejection well. _

_ The two women stood outside the guild. Erza used her requip and transformed to her Titania form. She really had no intentions on harming the Stellar Mage but in her clouded judgment she just wanted her to talk to them even if it meant coercing her to do it. In the past few weeks she avoided all of them, not just Natsu, it was as if the Team had to suffer for someone else's mistake. Erza found it childish and selfish that Lucy rather chose to ignore the issue and now is throwing some sort of temper tantrum by leaving the guild. _

_ To Erza's surprise Lucy's stoic expression changed to a more solemn one. She pulled out two of her keys Leo and Capricorn and summoned the two. Erza couldn't believe she was calling her bluff. Usually Lucy would've caved in by now and not just because Erza was obviously stronger or Lucy was afraid of her but because Lucy respected her and respected her as a leader. _

_ The response from the blonde only angered her even more. As she brace for the attack Gray stepped in front of Lucy. "Move!" the red hair ordered. "NO!" he responded. "It was her choice to join. It's her choice to leave." He added. Erza finally calmed down and withdrew. She remained quiet and just looked at her feet as the Stellar Mage passed her. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the tears that were now starting to form in her eyes. _

_ He knew it broke her heart when she left the guild. It broke her heart on how things ended. If she had another chance she would take it. She would've still left Fairy Tail but she would've left in a more dignified way. When she left she forgot one crucial thing and that was her friends. She basically tossed the year she spent with them aside not counting on the fact they would get hurt without bringing them in the loop of her departure._

_ Fairy Tail was the nest that Lucy grew to be stronger but like all fledglings when they are able to not just fly but soar with their own capabilities it always ends with the inevitable and that was to leave the nest. _

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

"We're being attacked!" someone yelled within the confusion. "What?"Lucy surprisingly said. "Not what, who… Fairy Tail." Sting said in a stern voice. She couldn't believe her ears. Why would Fairy Tail attack them and at their own guild. This was not merely just a show of aggression it was a declaration of war. All doubts in her mind vanished when she saw the sea of fire. In the middle of the chaos Salamander stood proudly as well as his comrades Titania, Black Steel and the rest.

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah I know the story has been done before but the twist is I actually tried to make a her a co-founder of the guild or a co-master and I made the Hunter Hearts the second strongest guild because… well come on the show is named Fairy Tail for a reason and that reason is they are unbeatable whahaha.

Also please read within the lines "To top it all off she also wanted to focus on a bigger problem, a problem she didn't let on to her guild. So there's another reason why she left the guild other than Natsu." You can probably guess why after all the name of my fic is Cliche

I don't really know why Lucy leaving fairy tail has become a popular cliché but to the fan fictions I've read it's becoming some sort of trend. It's probably because it'll be hard for her to be noticeably stronger when there are a lot of stronger characters in the guild so it would be much easier to start from scratch.

Also I'm a hard core fan of Fairy Tail actually of Lucy. I watch the anime and read the manga but I've never really seen any interaction between Sting and Lucy. Except when he laughed when Minerva was torturing her in the Grand Magic Games. I don't get why there are so many people supporting this crack fic. Well I hope I didn't disappoint you. Could you please give me your insights on why you support them and could it be more than because they look hot together…which I agree by the way. Your input would be very much appreciated.

Yehey Erza Lucy clash I always wanted those two to fight even for just once. Kind of like Gray and Natsu…

Lastly, if you've notice the first chapter is through the views of Lisanna the second would be through the eyes of Sting who do you want me to portray in the next chapter_?_


	3. Celestial Dragon Slayer

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting as time passed the two guilds would clash. Lucy x Natsu 3rd chapter stinglucyrouge

**Author's Explanation:** I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top eight cliche which would be the third chapter is to make Lucy into some sort of Slayer, wolf, dragon, vampire (I don't know people... I don't know why this is becoming a popular type of fanfic.)

_Thanks to all who reviewed_

**Chapter 3** Celestial Dragon Slayer

Rouge Cheney watched as Lucy collapsed on the ground. He knew her heart was sullen because of the raid. It was a senseless invasion. He sat beside her placing a hand on her back as he heard her starting to weep. He could feel the anguish emanating through her sobs. The guild they built through the years burned down within hours. The house she once called home became rubble overnight the worst part was it fell in the hands of those whom she once called friends. He tried his best to console her. He even tried to appeal to her logical side that seeing their leader in her state will only weaken morale even more however his pleads only fell on deaf ears as she continued to cry.

The attack happened at night. It was dark and it was unexpected which made it hard to fight back. Their force was twice the number of theirs. Not everyone in their guild wielded magic. For those who did half of them were busy protecting allies who did not use magic, who were incapable of defending themselves while the other half lead by Sting focused on surviving rather than fighting back.

The scene from last night was still fresh in Rouge's mind. He remembered how the two masters of the guild fought back. Sting struggled to control the situation and Lucy along with her Spirits struggled to defend the base. She essentially depleted all her magic by summoning all her spirits and by consistently casting defensive spells and supportive spells on her allies. It worked for a while but when she reached her limit the fight went downhill from there.

With Lucy's magic power dwindled she was attacked from the side. The blow caused her to fall to her knees from the pain. As she looked at the familiar face of her attacker she saw the angered expression of the requip mage. For a second she was frozen by the image of her once dear friend. As Erza prepared to initiate her final blow she was interrupted by a strong punch. It was later revealed that her attacker was Capricorn. "Run!... Meeh." He ordered Lucy. However, she had other things in mind she forced herself to stand up ignoring the wincing pain. She had only one chance. Lucy focused on all her remaining power to give a blow of her own. She casted the "Roar of the Celestial Dragon." Heavenly bodies converged such as the stars, the moons and comets into one potent attack knocking the requip mage out. After the battle she basically laid on the ground in a semi-conscious state. Rogue immediately carried her in his arms and started running, fast and far away.

In the seven years Lucy Heartfillia has been with Hunter Hearts she not only grew as a person, a leader but also as a mage. She made a name for herself as one of the strongest mages in Fiore in her own way.

**Flashback**

_The truth was Lucy Heartfillia should've been dead more than six years ago. Her pregnancy showed several complications. She didn't even have to come to full term to find out the outcome. The pregnancy would've taken her, her child's life or both. Lucy evidently chose to hope against all odds and continued the pregnancy wishing to at least preserve her child's life. _

_ During her confinement to her bedroom Rogue and Frosch visited her every day. He noticed how she became weaker and weaker by the day. What hurt him the most was when Frosch would ask him about the obvious condition she was in. Frosch being Frosch had the issue of asking questions with apparent answers. Questions like… "Is she getting worse? "Will the baby live? Was she going to die?" Rouge Cheney knew the apparent answer to his three most common questions is no. With Lucy's frail state she most definitely would not have survive the labor of her child._

_ Whenever Rogue entered Lucy's room part of him died as he witnessed her suffering. He deeply cared for the Stellar Mage. He didn't understand at first why but he did. What Rouge agonized the most was she would sometimes ask for Sting. She'd ask why he never visited her. The answer was simple Sting is either a selfish jerk who had the maturity of a rock that couldn't deal with seeing Lucy in her circumstance or worse he just didn't care. Rogue Cheney refused to believe it was the second reason though even though all evidence points to it. _

_ Then the day came. She went into labor a month before her expected term. Rogue new the chance of the newborn's survival was slim. Premature babies had a 1 out of 1000 odds of survival. The problem was during that day there was a strong blizzard meaning they couldn't get medical attention. _

_ The women of their guild especially the academics tried their best to try and alleviate the blonde's pain however with only basic knowledge of childbirth and lack of actual practice they were just as useless as the others. He remembered that he along with some of her spirits stayed outside her room. Lucy once said that if her life was in danger her spirits open their portal on their own in order to save her life. Rouge knew that if that was the case than their appearance meant that Lucy's life was ending and it was ending soon. _

_ They could hear her cries but they were powerless to help her. They could hear her scream out for help but they were useless to aid her. Her most loyal spirits like Capricorn, Leo and Virgo wanted to enter her room but seeing Capricorn and Leo where men it was only Virgo that was permitted inside. _

_ Rouge watched the ever slightest reaction of the Celestial Spirits that surround them. He knew their concern radiated through the halls of the guild. He felt this anxiety. He felt the fear that they were also undergoing. That's when Sting emerged. He was instructed to remain outside the bedroom to which he did not heed. When some of the other attendants tried to stop him from entering he just flung them aside. Rouge did notice he was holding something cautiously. _

_ After a few minutes that was when Lucy's cries change into shrieks of agony. The screaming they heard seemed to be so inhumane like it was coming out of a dying animal. The sound was something that could rip a person out of his core, it was that blood curdling. It was so startling as if the person was being tortured in the pits of hell._

_ Rogue, Frosch and the remainder of the Celestial Spirits did manage to get inside the room. They were awestricken when they saw the amount of blood the Celestial Mage lost. The bed itself was drenched in it, the floor was paved with crimson fluid. _

_ Fortunately Lucy was no longer screaming nor crying she was just heavily breathing it was like any of her breaths could have been her last. Rouge finally did realize what was in the White Dragon's Slayers hand a while ago. It was a Dragon Lacrima. _

_ That was when he came to terms that Sting didn't refuse to visit the Celestial Mage. Sting was actually refusing to make a choice for the life of the Celestial Mage. The Lacrima is capable of strengthening a person's magical ability as well as physical capability, however it did have a downside to it. It will significantly shorten a person's life to whoever consumes it. For this option it would be better to have a short life than no life at all. The main issue was with Lucy's constitution, her body might just reject the Lacrima to protect her offspring or the Lacrima might reject her child. One way or another it might still end with a grim result. _

_ If her body rejects the Lacrima she would've endured the torturous process of merging with the Lacrima for nothing. If the Lacrima rejects her child then she would endure a torturous life without her child. If the latter part happens Rouge doubted if Lucy would've been grateful for Sting's efforts in preserving her life worse she might even end up hating him for his actions._

_ With Lucy in a more stable condition her female Celestial Spirits decided to take charge of the situation. Aquarius insisted on escorting everyone out including the attendants who have all been useless up until that point. They proceeded to clean the chambers removing all traces of blood. _

_ As soon as the men left the room the two dragon mages clashed. The shadow dragon slayer wanted to kill the white dragon slayer. He wanted to make him pay for letting Lucy go through her unnecessary suffering. Even Capricorn and Leo joined in the fight. The fight actually served as a way to relieve stress from the whole night. It took their mind temporarily off the stellar mage. The fight did cause some of the walls to tumble down due to the constant tussling of bodies. _

_ Rogue didn't know how long they fought but it did end when they heard a faint cry. They knew it wasn't Lucy's. They knew it was the voice of Lucy's new born child. They hastily went back to her room. It was Loke who first entered. He saw the now pacified baby being held by the ever so dominant Aquarius. "Lucy?" Rouge stated her name as if it was a taboo. "She's resting." Virgo replied as she smiled. Rouge never thought the outcome would turn out to be so positive. Both mother and child were alive and appeared to be of healthy condition. Sting's gamble paid off. _

_ There were several downsides of the risk Sting took. Lucy lost her trust with Sting when it came to her child. She would trust her life to him without a doubt but whenever it came to her child it was a different matter. She was grateful that her and her child's life was saved by the chance he took but there was always that what if. She specifically ordered him to allow her to give a natural birth. If the Lacrima rejected and killed her child she would've died inside regardless if she survived the child birth._

_ There were also other drawbacks of implanting a Lacrima into Lucy. As it turns out Lucy can never bear another child. There was something that devastated her reproductive system thus making it unfeasible to conceive another offspring. _

_ The last one was although Lucy's child appeared to be healthy at first as years went by the baby's wellbeing started to deteriorate. The fact was the Lacrima was inserted into Lucy when the child was still inside her. The Lacrima didn't have enough time to reject the child but it did have enough time to do permanent harm towards Lucy's baby. _

_ Deep inside Rouge Cheney felt guilty about the incident. The truth was he was the one who suggested the idea to Sting. He just didn't have the courage to take the gamble. In his heart he knew Sting did. He also didn't want to suffer the outcome of the risk. He didn't want to lose Lucy's trust. Ever since the incident Lucy never allowed her child near Sting alone. She always had Leo, Capricorn or even Virgo by her child's side as if fearing the safety of her offspring from Sting. _

_**End of flashback**_

They watched in horror as their comrades one by one fell. It was then they decided to retreat. Sting was hesitant at first but according to the analogy of the ever wise Stellar Mage they were not retreating rather they were falling back and regrouping.

The guild split into two sub-groups, Sting's and Lucy's. Lucy's group left first they were mostly the academics and the merchants with only a handful of her most loyal mages. The other group which was Sting's fell behind to try to buy them more time to escape.

When she finally stopped crying Lucy was able to get herself composed and returned to her old self. She instructed her group to break up to even smaller groups. The division of the groups must have at least one mage responsible for the safety of its members. They would reconvene exactly after a month. They would return to where the guild once stood. As everyone said their adieus for the time being Rouge decided to stay by their leader's side.

After three days Lucy, Rogue and Frosch was finally able to regroup with Sting. You could see the outrage in his eyes, it was screaming bloody murder. He wanted to retaliate. He wanted to get revenge for the damage Fairy Tail inflicted on them. Sting Eucliffe was still calm and collected but for the several years Rogue knew him he has never seen this side of him, the side in which he forcefully tries to hide his true emotions. He was usually a composed person with always a smile on his face. It takes a lot to anger him and this was "a lot."

Both Lucy and Rogue knew revenge was out of their grasp. The fact was as the Hunter Hearts Guild grew so did Fairy Tail. If they choose to strike back they would just be crushed for the second time. That's when the discussion turned into an argument and later a clash between the two leaders. In the seven years of their partnership they never once fought in front of their subordinates. It started when Sting accused Lucy of being a coward to which she only retorted by stating his judgment was being clouded by his anger and the benefit of the guild was not in his best interest rather it was the restoration of his ego that was driving his thinking. Lucy thought best to disband from Sting for the time. She hoped for his mind to be clearer during the separation.

Lucy Heartfillia didn't watch Team Sting depart. It would've just been an additional wound that would've been inflicted to her. She remained quiet for several hours that Rogue and her where together. He knew deep inside she was meticulously thinking of their course of action. While she was contemplating her face looked so serene similar to the time when she first held her baby.

**Flashback**

_"What are you naming him?" Frosch inquisitively asked. "F_ury" she happily said. "That's a strange name." Loke responded. "Just like the snow fury from last night. Just like the fury he had to let loose in order to survive in this world." Lucy happily stated. "I like it."Rouge stated.

_Rouge watched the smallest movement the baby would make in the arms of his mother. He looked an exact copy of his mother. He inherited his blonde hair and brown eyes like his mother. At times you would often mistake him for a her. _

_ Later that day he was shocked that Sting announced the birth of "his" son, Fury Eucliffe. He too enjoyed the name given by the mother. It was strong and powerful just like the surname he will carry out. In retrospect Sting did deserve to give his last name to the child. The fact was it was his efforts that gave the child life regardless if they weren't blood related. _

_ There were also other reasons Sting Eucliffe decided to give his name to Lucy's child. He did not want to allow the baby to grow up as a bastard that would be undignified. More importantly he did not want his partner to have a bastard child that would be degrading and that would reflect on him as well. Her humiliation would pass on to him. _

_ Another reason was he wanted to mess with the fire dragon slayer's head. It was one way of proclaiming he had what Natsu wanted, a life with the Celestial Mage. In reality Sting Eucliffe could've had the Celestial Mage if he really wanted her. Granted he wanted her bordering on the fact that he may have even been truly in love with her. He loved her but his pride got in the way. He loved her but not enough to let go of his pride. The fact was she was already claimed by someone else. The fact was she was already tainted by someone else's hand, she was the spoils of his arch rival. That was something he couldn't get passed. He may have Lucy in his life but it was Natsu who had her first._

_ Another thing he couldn't close his eyes to is the reality that Lucy will never bear his children. Ironically it was his actions that sealed her faith in becoming unfruitful. The truth was he cared for Fury and may even love him as really his but Sting Eucliffe also wants to have kids of his own, kids of his own blood and choosing to be with Lucy will remove that option. _

_**End of Flashback**_

The day ended and dawn broke. Through the night Lucy has not slept a wink. Rouge Cheney, himself, barely had enough shut eye. He was somewhat envious of his Exceed's talent to be able to easily doze off to dream land. Throughout the night he faced the dilemma on whether he should bring up the topic of his previous proposal or did it appear to be inappropriate given their current situation.

**Flashback**

_Just before the party Rouge persuaded himself to ask her. He had been trying to convince himself to get the courage to ask her for two years now. It was two years ago when he was gravely injured and was tended by Lucy that was when he realized how he truly felt about the Celestial Mage. A month after that he bought a ring for her. Two years later the ring was still in his pocket waiting for the right time to ask her for her hand in marriage or waiting to finally get the courage to ask. He was a brave man that was willing to face a thousand men for the girl he loves but he was a coward when it came to one blonde mage. _

_ "I'm not saying no… I just… I just need to think about this." Lucy reluctantly answered. Her answer crushed him. It was almost the same thing as no but with a little hint of a yes. If her answer would end up as something called false hope than it would crush him even more. _

_ There were other things the Lucy needed to consider. Sting was on the top of the list. She did feel something for the white dragon slayer but the more important detail was the guild. If she should accept his proposal it might appear as a play for power. Marrying Rouge would surely amplify his position in the guild which might cause a brawl within the guild. _

_With those kinds of aspects involve he knew she truly did need time to think. He told himself that he would bring the topic up the next day after her birthday party. Since the party was a massive celebration not just for her but the guild he didn't want to add his proposal to another thing that would burden Lucy's mind. Tomorrow never did come after the party Fairy Tail attacked that night. At least they were courteous enough to let their celebration end. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Rouge didn't really expect for Lucy to think all night only to formulate a plan where she returns to Fairy Tail by herself and Rouge to return to Sting. Rouge ever loyal never once questioned Lucy's commands and he would be damned if he started now. Lucy had one goal in mind and that was to return to the source of the hostility. She planned to return to Fairy Tail. She didn't care for retaliation. What she cared about was finding out why.

What was the truth? Did Lucy leave because Natsu tricked her to sleeping with him? Did Lucy leave because Lisanna made a fool out of her in front of everyone? Did she leave because she felt that people were siding with Nastsu and Lisanna? Did she leave because she didn't want to face her guild mates out of shame because of the conception of her baby out of wedlock?

Of course not, she wasn't that type of girl, she wasn't petty like other girls. She wasn't easily fooled by appearances alone. However, what she was… was a coward… was a friend… was a mother… She knew how Natsu felt about her. She knew how she felt about him she just wasn't, at that time, brave enough to risk even the possibility to lose her friendship with her partner. She knew that Lisanna didn't make a fool out of her. How could she when she made a fool out of herself? She knew her friends were not taking sides they just wanted them to be a family again. They were just concern about not just her well being but the well being of others including her guild mates. She also knew her baby was not a mistake. Her baby was a chance encounter. Her baby was a fated life so why should she be ashamed husband or not?

The guild didn't make her leave. The guild didn't force her to quit. She decided that. She wanted something more. Yes. Fairy Tail was her family. Yes. She loved each and every one of them. Yes. She misses being with them but leaving the guild didn't mean leaving her friends. She wanted more. She was a mother. She finally understood what it meant to be a mother. She didn't live just for herself. She lives for her child.

She left because she wanted to build something great for the future of her child, the way her parents left Love and Lucky. She wanted to create a Legacy for her child to pass on after she died, the way her parents tried to establish Heartfilia Konzen for her. She wanted the best, the way her parents wanted for her.

That was her simple reason. There was no malice involve. No secret hatred to someone. No despise, anger, jealousy… for Lucy didn't have an evil bone in her. She didn't have a hateful heart. She didn't have an angered soul. She was beautiful that way.

**Preview of Next Chapter**

Natsu decided best to sit beside her and placed his hand on hers attempting t comfort her. "We'll get our son back." Natsu adamantly said. "He is not your son neither by name nor blood." Lucy said in a cold tone. Natsu was taken aback by her statement as did the others like Gray. He couldn't believe her reply it was sharp and heartless. Did she hate him that much?

"It wasn't… It wasn't entirely your fault." Lucy said. "We were also partly to blame." Lucy added.

Erza immediately tried to grab the letter opener in Lucy's hand as Gray struggled to restrain the Celestial Wizard. When Wendy tried to heal her wounds she started screaming and kicking to oppose the Wind Dragon Slayer's action. Natsu then immediately embraced her in a tight hug which served two purposes first was to contain the wildly trashing blonde and second was to try to comfort her the best he could. That's when she started to hysterically cry on his shoulders. It was as if she reached her breaking point. He could feel the blood coming out of her chest. He saw the pieces of skin on the floor. The skin that once had the Hunter Hearts emblem proudly place on her chest, on her heart.

**Author's Explanation**

What a long chappie sowe…

Yeah I know the story has been done before but the twist is I didn't make her an official dragon slayer, monkey slayer, fly slayer or whatever I just inserted a Lacrima inside of her which would be much easier. It's a faster method to make her stronger. Technically she's still a dragon slayer just a third generation type. Kudos for you **Damian **

Anyway guysobviously the fan fic is named cliché so one of the fun out of it is that you can pretty much guess what happens next. It**s **based on common themes. I just put little twists into it. So this is like chapter 1. People always make Lucy leave FT because she was jealous or angry or wants revenge maybe its because those are the most basic emotions we feel and that's why people want to bank on that anyway the twist is I wanted to bank on love as the basis of her departure.

I'm a Lucy fan but don't you just hate that she seems to be the weakest character amongst the main characters. She seems to be even weaker than Wendy no offense. I think that's part of her charm. Her vulnerability so I didn't make her into some kind of Super Saiyan she has to be stronger but not too strong.

Chapter 7 fourth most popular cliché Lucy has an illegitimate child with Natsu and returns to the guild.

If you don't want Natsu or want Natsu to be the daddy you're welcome to show your insights I just have one question who do you want the father to be?

Hehehe so accdg to your votes from chap 2 you want Natsu for the next chapter. Natsu it is.


	4. Paternal Father

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting. As time passed the two guilds would clash and the truth is revealed for the real reason of her departure, her son.

Author's Notes: I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top sixth cliche which would be the fourth chapter is for Lucy to have an illegitimate child which caused Lucy to leave the guild and later comes back...

Chapter Four: Paternal father

Natsu couldn't believe he was lying beside her. He watched how she slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He watched her slightest movement during her slumber. "Oi squinty eyes your looking more and more of a pervert. Stop that it's freaking me out!" The ice mage stated as he watched Natsu watching Lucy. In response Natsu created a small fireball and directed it at the person who was lying in the opposite side of Lucy. Gray yelled out as the fireball managed to singe his hair. Lucy suddenly woke up due to the ruckus. A little annoyed at the commotion caused by the two, the blonde stood up and decided to just leave the tent. Tip-toeing pass the sleeping Wind Dragon Slayer and the two sleeping exceeds careful not to wake them up.

It's been seven years since the dispersion of Team Natsu, never in his wildest dreams did he thought that they would one day come together again. Natsu was the leader but when Lucy left she took the heart of the team as well. The chemistry of the group seemed to have lost its balance when she left. Gray and Natsu's fights got worse making it impossible to stand each other or cooperate as a group. Erza was more interested in solo S class missions than focusing her efforts in trivial low class missions. Wendy couldn't stand the fighting. Charles couldn't stand Happy and ultimately the group thought it best to end their collaborations.

Natsu decided to follow Lucy outside. He wanted to spend more time with her to make up for the years they lost but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Lucy was with Erza. Their interaction looked so solemn unlike before where they were most comfortable with each others presence.

"I'm sorry."Erza stated. Her voice was stern and serious. Lucy only looked at her with an angry expression with a hint of disbelief after which she just rolled her eyes at her. The truth was she didn't know if Erza was being sincere or was being insulting. Natsu knew Erza's poor excuse of an apology offended Lucy deeply. They made a mistake. Fairy Tail made a mistake.

They were manipulated by a dark guild into thinking that Hunter Hearts Guild attacked their Master Makarov which fatally wounded him. The reality was Makarov was being held in some sort of dungeon which was also the main reason they banded together again to form a rescue mission. In Makarov's prime he could've easily annihilated and obliterated that dark guild. Unfortunately he was no longer in his prime. Seven years took a toll on him He grew older and with age came with many health issues. Sickness took a toll on him which caused him to step down and pass the torch to Gildarts. While he was alone he was ambushed and captured during his disappearance an illusion was casted. The illusion itself was not solely to blame. It was the doubt of a former comrade. It was the outrage of attacking and killing an old sickly man. It was the hatred for a certain blonde arrogant white dragon slayer that played the part in the destruction of Hunter Hearts. In a fit of rage Erza along with Natsu and the rest of the hot heads of Fairy Tail decided to attack Hunter Hearts without further investigation which leads to their current situation.

Lucy Heartfillia lost her guild because of Fairy Tail's "little" outbursts. Her guild mates also acquired a considerable amount of lost. The damage of Fairy Tail towards Hunter Hearts severely crippled them. That was one of the reasons Lucy rejoined the team. Since she essentially doesn't have the forces to retaliate on the dark guild that influenced the attack she did the next best thing which was to hire the guild that destroyed them to destroy the guild that manipulated them to destroy hers. Her decision did not sit well with her guild most especially with Sting. Interestingly enough she never thought that Sting as the co-master had the power to temporarily excommunicate another co-master. With Lucy out of the way he had full control over the guild luckily she still had Rogue's loyalty who consistently updates her from time to time.

A minute passed and the two women remained silent within each other's company. Lucy was then shocked at Erza's following movements. Erza swiftly embraced her from behind before she could even react and she placed her forehead on top of her head as if covering her face. She whispered something almost inaudible if you were far but luckily for Natsu with his hypersensitive hearing he was able to make out what she was saying. "If Icould change what we did I would. If I could undo the damage and harm we caused I would but I can't Lucy… I'm so sorry." Erza said softly and gently. "I know." Lucy replied in an equally softer tone. Natsu found her response to be ambiguous. Although he understood the words "I know "it didn't exactly tell you how she felt. Her response didn't accurately tell you if she forgives her or that she understands and it's now ok. The embrace ended when the two women felt the presence of an outsider.

As it guardedly moves toward them Lucy realized it was Rouge. Rouge was carrying a big book which he quickly opened and gave to Lucy he then pointed at something. Lucy only responded with a stoic expression. "I already knew this. This just confirmed it." Lucy stated to Rouge as she returned the book to him. "Lucy…" Rouge sadly and hesitantly said. "He has your son." He added.

Hearing the news Lucy's expression quickly changed from stern to panic. "Leo?" Lucy asked regarding what happened to her child's caretaker. "He's in the Celestial World, recuperating. He was being held captive somewhere else. Some of our guild members helped him escape…" Rouge replied. "Does he know about your allegiance?" Lucy asked with now a serious tone. "I don't think so." Rouge responded. "Go back then." Lucy ordered. Rouge didn't wait for another word and immediately left. "What was that all about?" Natsu asked. Lucy just looked at him and proceeded back to the tent.

She laid back in her sleeping bag and just closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep neither did she pretended to sleep but judging from her hand gestures which crumpled her sheets you could tell that she was trying her best to contemplate. You could also discern from the mild shaking of her hands that she was also in fear of her child's safety. Her child was the glue that kept her sane. The fact that her son was with Leo at the time of the attack was the only comfort she had but with the news all her strength came tumbling down. Natsu decided best to sit beside her and placed his hand on hers attempting to comfort her. "We'll get our son back." Natsu adamantly said. "He is not your son neither by name nor blood." Lucy said in a cold tone. Natsu was taken aback by her statement as did the others like Gray. He couldn't believe her reply it was sharp and heartless. Did she hate him that much?

(**flashback**)

_He remembered the night after Lisanna and he had dinner. He didn't know why but he instinctively went to Lucy's apartment. It was pretty late in the night but he was surprised that he caught her awake writing her new novel. She usually slept early except for tonight. When she saw him she was angrier than usual for trespassing on her property. She pretty much gave him the "you're invading my privacy script" again but this time it was as if she was unwavering in kicking him out that night like she was punishing him for something he did wrong._

_"You're crankier than usual." Natsu stated in a very annoyed tone. He was so irritated on Lucy's unwelcoming nature. After all, he instinctively yet intentionally came to see her. There was something about tonight that made him want to see her but he had to wait till Happy was a sleep to do it._

_Hearing Natsu's comment Lucy retaliated by throwing the closest thing at him which was a very thick book. It hit him face first which changed his demeanor from irritated to angry. She then proceeded to throw another book and another and another book at him. At the fourth book he basically swiftly moved just right in front of her. His movement was so fast that she wasn't even able to react. He grabbed both of her wrists which somewhat hurt her a bit. Being this close she could see his furious expression. She kind of regretted her actions from there._

_"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?" Natsu yelled at her. She was just in front of her, their faces almost touching each other, with this kind of proximity when he shouted it was almost deafening to her. "Wouldn't Lisanna get angry at you going here tonight?" Lucy replied but with a softer tone as if trying not to anger him further but making a point. "HOW DID LISANNA GET INVOLVED IN THIS? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW THE BOOK AT ME!" Natsu replied but with the same intensity as before. Lucy's facial expression only changed from scared to angry as she tried to struggle to free herself. "ANSWER ME!" Natsu commanded as he shook both of her wrists to get her attention back to him and at the same time stop her from wriggling from his hands. That was when her expression change again but he knew it changed into fear. For more than a year Natsu has known and been with Lucy they've never fought like this. Granted they get into arguments but never like a fight like this. "You're hurting me." Lucy said to Natsu as if pleading to let her go. Natsu replied by releasing one of her wrists. He shook her other wrist but this time gentler and he loosened his grip making sure she can free herself anytime she wished. Throughout his actions she just kept her head low. "I'm sorry." They coincidentally said together._

_"You're so stupid." She said in a gentle tone. "How am I stupid?" Natsu asked but this time with a calm voice. "…and I'm so stupid." Lucy added. Lucy then looked at him and as their eyes met Natsu placed his forehead on hers which caused both of them to smile. He then did the unexpected he placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was her first kiss. It was also his first kiss which was apparent from their blushing cheeks._

_After their initial kiss it was Lucy's turn to retaliate. Their second kiss was hot and passionate. It was more adventurous as if exploring every part of their inner beings. He didn't know how they got to Lucy's bed but they did. He lay on top of her and whispered "I love you." To which she teasingly replied with "I know." Bothered by the response he made sure she would pay. He kissed her in places that tickled her and made her giggle until she finally begged him to stop. That was when he started to undress her. He knew he was hers and she should know by now she was his and he wanted to prove it the way dragon's prove it to their partners. (A/N ok so we can stop at this point I want to keep my rating to rated T use your imagination people)_

_Natsu remembered the next morning. He was the first to wake up. He watched her sleep and noted the morning rays illuminated her skin making it look golden. His hands travelled across her skin, touching and sensing her until he reached her wrists. Both her wrists had bruises from the night before. He quickly held her right wrist and placed a kiss on it which startled Lucy a bit and woke her up. She immediately gave him a smile. There were two things Natsu Dragneel regretted that day. First was that he did not successfully perform the Dragon's Mating Ritual and second he did not propose to her. He wondered if he had done one or even both would she have ever left his side._

_(End of flashback)_

After an hour Lucy finally got herself composed. She sat on her sleeping bag and examined her surroundings. Even though it was dark she sensed everyone was awake. "It wasn't… It wasn't entirely your fault." Lucy said. "We were also partly to blame." Lucy added. Natsu couldn't really understand what she meant by that. He decided to turn on their lamp seeing there was no use in keeping the tent dark knowing everyone was awake. He was shocked at the sight of blood near Lucy's chest. Erza immediately tried to grab the letter opener in Lucy's hand as Gray struggled to restrain the Celestial Wizard. When Wendy tried to heal her wounds she started screaming and kicking to oppose the Wind Dragon Slayer's action. Natsu then immediately embraced her in a tight hug which served two purposes first was to contain the wildly trashing blonde and second was to try to comfort her the best he could. That's when she started to hysterically cry on his shoulders. It was as if she reached her breaking point. He could feel the blood coming out of her chest. He saw the pieces of skin on the floor. The skin that once had the Hunter Hearts emblem proudly place on her chest, on her heart. He knew he couldn't just free her in the mental and emotional state she was currently in. He always hated to see her cry. It always pained him to see tears fall from her cheeks but it kills him when he knew the condition she was now in.

**Flashback**

_As Team Natsu entered the guild doors Natsu was so pleased to know that his friends were so joyful to know that he was finally together with Lucy. Everyone he passed congratulated him. The news pretty much spread like wildfire. He really didn't know from which big mouth the announcement came from whether it was from Happy, Charles or even Wendy but it didn't matter. What mattered was his friends were happy that he was happy. It was one of those pinnacle moments in his life that he enjoyed to share with them. They were there for him for the bad times and they were there for him through the good._

_It was Lucy who first revealed the news to their team. Interestingly enough they were already expecting it. Charles even mentioned that there was an ongoing bet in the guild when the two would finally become a couple._

_Amidst the Guild's congratulations Makarov started a speech about love and life which felt more like an hour long sermon. It didn't matter though what mattered was that the guild recognized what his thick head finally realized which was that he loved a certain blonde girl as more than a friend. As the Master gave his final words he was shocked when ended his oration by congratulating his engagement with Lisanna. As everyone cheered on he became even more confused. He was more shocked when Lisanna gave him a kiss which he immediately pulled away from. He knew he was in deep trouble. He was already expecting Lucy's signature move kicking him anytime soon. But it never happened. As he turned around the Celestial Mage was nowhere to be found. When he finally did manage to catch up to her she immediately started summoning her spirits to attack him._

_He ran after her to explain to her what just happened. Then again how could he explain what happened if he himself didn't know what happened. He wanted to reason to her. When he saw her angry expression he knew she was hurt, when he saw her tears though it hurt him knowing he was the reason she was hurting regardless if it was his fault or not._

_The truth was he could've easily defeated Lucy's spirits. Lucy was a powerful mage but not as powerful as him. If he had taken the battle seriously he would've most likely end up accidentally hurting the Celestial Mage and that was a risk he was not willing to take. When Uranometria struck him, it struck him hard. As fell to the ground he watched Lucy's feet walking away it was the last image he saw before falling into unconsciousness._

_Since the event Lucy refused to speak to him much less be near him. Upon Gray's advice he decided best to let her cool down. He noticed that she went on solo missions since she mostly chose easy and what he deemed as safe-enough missions he concluded to just let her be. He knew that Gray did follow her in some of those missions from time to time to make sure she was alright so he knew she was in safe hands._

_When Lucy decided to leave the guild it pained him to see her go. Even Lisanna pleaded for her to stay and constantly apologized for her mistake. Lucy just brushed her off stating she had her reasons. He never thought that for a kind-hearted girl she was capable of being cold as well. Natsu Dragneel on the other hand just wanted to speak to her. He just wanted to clear things out. He didn't understand that after knowing the truth about the incident she still bore resentment about the misunderstanding. Lucy just ignored his request to talk about what happened the way she's been ignoring her for the past two months._

_He watched the confrontation he had with Erza. He watched as Gray said his goodbyes. He watched as Lucy walked away. He just watched her leave. He just watched. He knew if she truly loved him enough she would've stayed. Then again she never said she loved him she only said "I know". So how in the world would he know how she truly felt._

**End of Flashback**

Lucy Heartfillia was a lot calmer after awhile which allowed the requip mage to tend to her wounds. Bandaging her-self inflicted injuries would probably cause scarring a fact that the Stellar Mage would've probably had been aware of. Wendy decided best to have Erza treat the blonde fearing that if she would interfere it might send Lucy on another downward spiral again. Lucy just sat on top of her sleeping bag with her head tucked on her knees.

Natsu wanted to comfort her. He wanted to make her pain go away. He wanted to stop her suffering but he was unable to do so. The way he was unable to be with her. The way he was unable to be with "his" child. Natsu Dragneel would love to say that he loved Lucy Heartfillia with all his heart but he didn't. He loved Lucy very truly and deeply. He would gladly give his life for her. He would gladly give his happiness for hers but there was this tiny speck of resentment in his heart for her. He resented the fact she left the guild ultimately taking "his" son with her.

He never did get to spend much time with "his" son he was always on borrowed time with him. Loke being the main guardian and caretaker of "his" son would often bring Fury to Team Natsu whenever Loke was tasked to take care of Fury as Lucy and Sting went on important and dangerous missions. He knew from the child's birthday plus the months that Lucy was with child there was no doubt he was his. He wished he could've had more time with him. Whenever the boy was around Natsu felt like Lucy was also with him. The resemblance was uncanny. This was actually the closest he got to be with Lucy. In the seven years of their separation their paths would often converge however, Lucy would react in the same manner which was to deny the existence of the fire mage by just opting to ignore him.

"It wasn't… It wasn't entirely your fault." Lucy said in a very soft voice. "It was a son who hated his father so much that he wanted to kill him with his bare hands that instigated this. It was also a man who saw his hate and used it as a weakness that made the situation even worse. The guild Demon's Tail as it turns out is a counterpart of Raven's Tail which is lead by no other than Ivan Dreyer." Lucy added.

"It doesn't absolve what you did to Hunter Hearts however; Fairy Tail was manipulated into attacking us." Lucy said in a cold voice as she finally lifted her head to face her team. "What would Ivan Dreyer get out of from destroying Hunter Hearts when his hatred is towards Fairy Tail?" Erza questioningly stated. "The answer is nothing. He, himself was used as a tool. Everything you did was well calculated. It was well thought out. The fastest you can get from Fairy Tail to Hunter Hearts is two days. When Makarov was taken it took you two days to get to our guild. However, you attacked us on your third day, at night, no less. It wasn't a Fairy Tail thing to do. If you had a gripe with us you would've attacked us head on but for some reason you waited. You waited till Sting and I came back from our mission. You waited till the Guild's Celebration was over probably because you knew the entire guild would be there and you could punish us as a whole. The point is how you knew that we had a celebration. Most of our members including myself thought we were gathered for an emergency meeting only to find out it was a post birthday party for me and a pre-foundation day for the guild. Only a handful of people knew regarding the true agenda of that night and it was mostly the planners' of the event. One of them probably leaked the information to you while you were in town. With our defenses down and distracted that's when you decided to attack us." Lucy said sternly as she looked at them. "Why would they want to destroy their own guild?" Natsu asked confused at her statement. "They didn't intend to destroy our guild. He intended to crush you in front of everyone. He intended to prove once and for all Hunter Hearts was stronger than Fairy Tail, that he was stronger than Natsu. It would've also been a move for power. He probably got tired of sharing control of the guild. "Lucy said sadly. "Sting." Natsu whispered.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"WAKE UP!" He commanded as she tried to close her eyes. "DON'T SLEEP! THEY'LL BE HERE SOON." He yelled at her. "I can't. I'm so sleepy." Lucy retorted. "If you sleep there's no waking up." He pleadingly said. He hugged her with all the might he could as tears started streaming down his face.

"I love you" he said. "I love you to… Natsu." She replied with her final breath. Two things killed him that night, the death of a precious person in his life and the death by knowing how she truly felt about him. In the end it was Natsu who won her. It wasn't really a victory if you could call it that. As he held the cold body of his friend he remembered the events seven years ago.

**Author's Notes:**

Yehey a fanfic where Lucy does the ignoring whahaha…

Hi Ya'll thanks for all the reviews. Special mention to Damian I really don't like other characters because even if you describe them they are sometimes still hard to imagine. However you did predict chapter seventh I think it's just not an author created character It's still a character of Hiro Mashima I just twisted him to fit the story. Suilen don't worry it's the opposite for me I can understand Spanish I just can't speak it so I understood your review thanks It's my first Spanish review ever whahaha. English isn't my first language so yeah there are bound to be grammar lapses much appreciated if you guys can help I'll just re-upload the edited corrected version. To Disappear500 it's named Cliche so uhm I think you can pretty much predict who the dad is *wink*. Regarding the reunion of Team Natsu Yeah I flashforwarded because in the next chapters I'm gonna use it as a flashback.


	5. Frozen

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting. As time passed the two guilds would clash and the truth is revealed for the real reason of her departure.

**Author's Notes:** I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top sixth cliche which would be the fifth chapter is Lucy gets killed or dies.

**Frozen**

He didn't know how long she would survive. He was trained for this type of weather condition. It didn't matter to him if it was below zero degrees to below negative one hundred degrees. His body wouldn't be affected unfortunately for the woman he held it was a different issue. You could already see the life running out of her. Her lips started to turn blue. Her skin started to go pale. She was not just shivering none stop she was now violently shaking. He tried to hug her tighter to give her additional warmth but it didn't seem to help. Just awhile ago he heard her whisper "You're cold." It was the opposite for him. He could still feel what little warmth she had. He would give anything for that warmth to continue on. He didn't want to admit it but at this very moment there was no one in this world that he'd want to see more than that idiot dragon slayer Natsu. He silently cursed himself under the freezing wind for being so powerless and weak.

It was his decision to take shelter in that cave. He knew Lucy's fragile body wouldn't hold long under the freezing wind. However the cave they chose wasn't much of a shelter. Although it wasn't as cold in the open fields it was still cold enough to kill… and he knew that. Lucy Heartfilia was in the clutches of death. He knew the longer they stayed in this condition the sooner she will perish.

"WAKE UP!" He commanded as she tried to close her eyes. "DON'T SLEEP! THEY'LL BE HERE SOON." He yelled at her. "I can't. I'm so sleepy." Lucy retorted. "If you sleep there's no waking up." He pleadingly said. He hugged her with all the might he could as tears started streaming down his face.

Of all the times Lucy could lose her keys to the enemy this was the worst time. If Gray Fullbuster had known the type of enemy they would've encountered he would've tried with all his might to discourage the Celestial Mage to join the quest but sadly regrets always come too late.

Team Natsu fought ferociously with the enemy. It was a very tough battle. They tried all the tactics in the book. The worse plan that they came up with was to distract the enemy with Lucy's sexiness. They never should've listened to Happy. The plan pretty much backfired unfortunately the penalty for the blunder will be Lucy's life.

She along with Gray was teleported to somewhere which was experiencing the worst blizzard of all time. Lucy's skimpy outfit didn't help her at all. The worst blow was when they realized that their opponent managed to steal her keys so neither Virgo nor Grand Father Clock can save her.

"Please don't die." Gray whispered to her. "Please don't cry." Lucy said as she wiped his tears. He could already feel her hands losing their warmth. He was surprised when she smiled at him. "How could you smile at a time like this?" Gray said with a bit of anger in his tone. He didn't know if Lucy hasn't really grasped the danger they are now in or if she was suffering under some sort of delusions. No matter the reason, Gray found her smile so unnerving. "I don't want my last moments of life to feel sad, or angry or afraid." She told him as she continued to smile at him.

"I love you" he said. "I love you to… Natsu." She replied with her final breath. Two things killed him that night, the death of a precious person in his life and the death by knowing how she truly felt about him. In the end it was Natsu who won her. It wasn't really a victory if you could call it that. As he held the cold body of his friend he remembered the events seven years ago.

**Flashback**

_ As he watched his "friend" lay unconscious on the ground he couldn't help but let a small smile creep up to his lips. It was a somewhat hilarious sight that the great Natsu was beaten by their Stellar Mage then again he was barely trying. He realized that Lucy was more than upset and he should proceed with carefulness when chasing after the blonde. _

_Gray cautiously broke into her apartment knowing full well the damage of what Lucy's rage can do. When he saw her curled up in a corner it broke his heart. In reality he always did like Lucy and although he wouldn't admit it he did see Natsu Dragneel as his friend. He knew in his heart the two were meant to be but it wasn't his fault that he still liked her. He basically just sat beside her. He didn't even try to comfort her. She was beyond consoling. When she finally did stop crying she just laid her head on his shoulders and slept. _

_ The next day when Gray Fullbuster couldn't find Lucy in the guild he decided to just go back to her apartment knowing with certainty she would be there he was however surprised at the scene he witnessed. He saw a certain white dragon slayer half nude lying on Lucy's bed. Upon further investigation the blonde who he had feelings for just exited out of the bathroom covered with nothing but a towel. His heart started to sulk. In one hand he felt sorry for Natsu being deceived by what he thought was a fairly decent girl and on the other was that of all the people she could have she would decided to take someone one step lower than Natsu. It was as if she had the capacity to always choose the wrong men. It was as if she was blind to whatever it is that is better out there. It was as if she couldn't notice other candidates that could be suitable for her and are vying for her affection like Loke…. Hibiki…. Or even him. _

_ In the following years he regretted the path he decided to take. Under his advice Natsu stayed away from Lucy. In one hand Lucy was very displeased with Natsu but if Natsu had come just once to see her they would've probably reconciled. The main reason he advised Natsu was because he knew it didn't take Lucy more than five minutes to replace him. Whatever they had might've just been a fling seeing that she easily found a substitute for him. _

_ Another reason was a more selfish reason. Every night they would secretly meet. He told himself it was because he wanted to patch things up for the team in reality he enjoyed spending quality time with the Stellar Mage. In his young naïve mind he thought if he spent more time with her than she would see him the way he saw her. It never happened though a month later she left the guild. _

_ The only memory he ever got truly close to be with her was a drunken night she spent with him in his apartment. The two were so wasted that they barely remembered what happened the next day. All he remembered was he woke up naked lying beside a barely clothed Lucy. The two really didn't think much of the incident since Lucy always wore skimpy outfits bordering on obscenity and well he had the tendency to strip whenever he wanted. A month after the incident she left taking his heart with her or so he thought._

**End of Flashback**

As Gray Fullbuster held the stellar mage he finally realized how he truly felt about her. In the beginning he would often confuse infatuation for love but as he held her in his arms and tears flowed down his face he knew she was his first love. Although it is Juvia who is his true love, Lucy was his first love and he would always have a place for her in his heart.

Team Natsu arrived only a few short minutes after her passing. They knew deep inside she was already gone. It was evident from the limp body Gray was holding. She was caringly wrapped with Gray's clothes even though she had no use for them now. As Natsu approached he could see the serene face of the woman he adored. "She died peacefully." Gray said. His only response from the other person was a full blown punch.

Gray didn't retaliate though. He too wanted to punch someone but he had a better hold on the situation than the fire mage. He recognized that this was neither the time nor the place. He just handed Lucy's cold body to Natsu and walked away. He heard him shout in anger and cry out from pain. As he walk passed the others he knew there isn't much more you can do with a corpse than cry. They knew that not even Wendy can save her.

However, Gray Fullbuster did know one other thing. He was going to make him pay. He was going to make the person that caused her death experience the worst kind of death. He was going to make him suffer. He was going to get Lucy's son back and he was going to get justice for his mother. They waited seven years to be with her and they were only given three days.

**Flashback**

_He couldn't understand the strange feeling Gray felt whenever he saw Fury with Natsu. Then again he couldn't understand the joy he felt seeing Fury. It was one of the upsides of still being friends with Team Natsu. Although they didn't go on missions together it didn't stop them from sharing joyful moments with one another. Fury was the closest thing they had of Lucy. He was like a miniature version of her. He enjoyed the times he would get to spend with him which was whenever Loke would drop by with the kid. _

_ Lucy being just and fair never asked Loke to leave the guild, although Loke's allegiance was to his master he remained a member of Fairy Tail. So whenever he had the sudden urge to be with his friends he would bring his young master as well._

_ In one point in time when he saw Fury and Natsu together he had a sudden urge to be a dad. It was one of Gray and Juvia's turning point in their relationship. Gray truly did love the boy. It was as if he was part of his family. _

**End of Flashback**

Natsu Dragneel held the cold body in his arms. He could see that Gray did tell the truth. He did see the peaceful expression Lucy had however, he himself has not made peace with her death. He rocked her numb body back and forth as if he was lost in some sort of trance that would cast a spell to bring her back to life. After a few moments he realized she was really gone for good.

There were so many thoughts that ran through his head. There were so many regrets that ran through his mind. He regretted going on the rescue mission. He regretted asking Lucy to join the quest. He regretted not being able to protect her. Most importantly he regretted not telling her how he still felt.

In all his life he never felt so many mixed emotions. He felt so angry at the world that just dealt him a bad card. He was enraged at his enemy, furious at Gray for being useless, but he was most angry at was himself. He challenges himself to be strong not just for himself but for others. What good was his strength if the person he most cared about was not protected by it?

The more he held her tighter the more Natsu Dragneel couldn't believe she was gone. She was there. She was right in front of him. He could see her, feel her, and smell her. She was right there and yet she was gone.

He yelled out in grief and wept in sorrow. It felt like someone punched his heart. In his life he never experienced pain close to this. He has experience lost before so he was familiar with grief but not to this degree. He lost his parents, Igneel, and at a time a dear friend, Lisanna and even Lucy to Sting but still they didn't compare to Lucy's death as distressing as they were.

He pleaded with Wendy to try and save her but the young mage didn't even budge to where she stood. Deep inside he knew that Wendy's powers only works on the living unfortunately he just couldn't wrap his head that his beloved had died.

He watched as his tears fell on her face. He watched as her tranquil expression remains. There were so many thoughts that ran through his mind, so many memories that came flashing back but the one that was most powerful was when they had a conversation years ago about mortality.

He remembered that she never wanted to be buried. She found the notion of allowing her body to deteriorate frightening. At one point in time she did mention that the light of fire was something beautiful and to be engulfed by it was something she was considering. Another benefit about cremation was that her ashes can drift all through Earthland where she can watch over the people she loved.

They say there were five main stages of death. Anger, Denial, Depression, Bargaining and Acceptance. Within five minutes Natsu Dragneel went through them like a blaze of fire.

Meanwhile Leo felt the link between him and his owner severed. He knew that it meant one thing. His master had passed away and their contract has voided. In all the centuries of his existence this was his first time to feel anguish from the death of his owner. Tears started falling down his face but not just his. As he turned around he knew the others felt the same way. Aries started to sob. Capricorn started to weep even Aquarius cried. They knew the significance of this lost.

He went to where her remains where. He saw Natsu clutching her tightly. He could hear and feel his pain. Natsu's lost emanated through the area. He wanted to get closer to his owner but before he could reach her he saw a huge ball of flame. He heard the others protest but still he continued on. The fire remained for several minutes until it stopped. Natsu obviously survive the inferno but Lucy's remains obviously did not. All that remained was a charred figure. It was later crushed by the slightest movement Natsu made and crumbled into ashes. The wind later took whatever was left and scattered her ashes.

Leo fell to his knees at the scene. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to strangle Natsu with his bare hands until he saw the life come out of him. But he didn't, he couldn't. He neither had the strength nor the will to murder him. All he could do was cry.

Leo heard Erza attacking Natsu and cursing him but he didn't care. He heard Wendy scream out in rage at Natsu's actions. He heard both Happy and Charles yell out in disbelief but Leo the Lion didn't care. He felt cold inside. Natsu Dragneel's action removed all doubt of his master's death. Natsu's action sealed Lucy Heartfilia's faith.

That's when he felt a slight warmth in his left cheek. One of the specks of Lucy's ashes fell on his cheek. It was as if Lucy's hand herself touched him and reassured him everything will be alright. But like the weather they were currently in the heat soon went cold as well.

He felt Natsu walk pass him but he didn't care. He felt the others leave as well. They didn't acknowledge his presence but he didn't acknowledge them either. They didn't try to ignore each other intentionally they just didn't have the energy to react anymore. They didn't have the capacity to deal with any additional situation.

He stayed in the area for quite a significant time. Being a Celestial Spirit he is not affected by mortal rules like dying in the cold like Lucy did. He felt so useless and defeated by her death. If only he knew she was in danger he would've come to save her like the countless times he did before but sadly one of the bounds of Celestial Spirits and their mages is if their keys where taken the link is temporarily nulled. In this case the cancellation of their link is no longer temporarily but sadly permanent. In the snowy field he vowed his life to protect her legacy. He vowed his life to protect her son. Whatever shortcomings he may have had with Lucy he will more than make up with her son.

**Preview of Next Chapter**

He stood there over the lifeless body of his father. He was a man that was called many things but from this day on he was a man that will be known as the son who took the life of his father. In order to protect his guild and the people he loved he sullied his hand for the task that had to be done….

"Ah I don't wanna read anymore." A blue haired girl with a head band said. "What's wrong?" a blonde girl inquisitively asked. "Honestly Lucy as I read more and more of your story it's becoming more and more depressing… I really don't get you. How can I cheerful spirit come up with such depressing themes?" the other girl retorted. "It's because of these dreams I've been having they're becoming more and more vivid." Lucy replied.

**Author's Notes**

Yehey Gray's the dad, bet you never expected that just kidding I left it very ambiguous. So I guess that's pretty much the twist. So Gray is part of who's-your-daddy choices a long with Sting and Natsu whahaha. Uhm since it's cliché I'm obviously gonna bring Lucy back to life in the next chapter.


	6. Fairy Tail High

Summary: Lisanna plays matchmaker but her plan backfires causing Lucy to change allegiances and establish a new guild with Sting. As time passed the two guilds would clash and the truth is revealed for the real reason of her departure, her son. In the end the stellar mage loses her life in the grand scheme of things and it is up to them to bring back her soul.

**Author's Notes:** I've compiled the top ten cliches that involve my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia, into one fan fiction. For every chapter I'll give one cliche. The top fifth cliche which would be the sixth chapter is for Lucy and the gang to go to high school. It's like almost every day I see one of this popping out of this fanfiction website.

**Fairy Tail Academy**

___Laxus Drayer stood over the lifeless body of his father. He was a man that was called many things but from this day on he was a man that will be known as the son who took the life of his father. In order to protect his guild and the people he loved he sullied his hands for the task that had to be done. The task of retribution for all that his father wronged._

_ Laxus never wanted it to end this way. He never wanted to kill his father with his own hands. However when he saw Ivan Dreyer willing to kill his own father for the sake of his best interest a part of him snapped after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _

_ Ivan Drayer deserved to die. He manipulated a white dragon slayer into destroying a guild he created and love to save the son of his most beloved partner. Ivan had a cure to the boy's failing health. He had a treatment to reverse a poison that was slowly killing the child. _

_Years ago in order for Sting Eucliffe to preserve the boy and the mother's life he merged their souls with a Dragon Lacrima unbeknownst to Sting the treatment he gave to the boy was the same treatment that was slowly killing him inside. In order to save the child's life Ivan only asked one thing of the white dragon slayer and that was to capture and contain the once prominent leader of Fairy Tail. _

_Ivan Drayer deserved to die. He manipulated a guild into annihilating and destroying an innocent guild which also affected dozens of lives. He heartlessly destroyed what two people poured their hearts out to create. _

_Ivan Drayer deserved to die. His scheming indirectly influenced the death of someone they loved. The death of someone they cherished. His hands indirectly __had a hand in Lucy Heartfilia's death, a life that greatly impacted the lives of others, a life that had significance in others, a life that will be missed. _

_Ivan Drayer deserved to die. As his son stood over him and watch the life come out of his eyes he couldn't help but shed a tear. The man deserved to die. The man deserved to pay for his crimes but the man was still his father. The man was still the person who gave Laxus life. He knew as he heard his grandfather quietly sobbed for the life of his son no matter how evil he was, he was still Makarov's blood, he was still Laxus' blood. _

"Ah I don't wanna read anymore." A blue haired girl with a head band said. "What's wrong?" a blonde girl inquisitively asked. "Honestly Luce as I read more and more of your story it's becoming more and more depressing… I really don't get you. How can a cheerful spirit come up with such depressing themes?" the other girl retorted. "It's because of these dreams I've been having they're becoming more and more vivid." The blonde replied. "I'd give anything to have an imagination like yours." The other girl replied.

As the two high school students walked the halls of the School the blonde girl felt a chill along her spine. It's been several day and she's been feeling the same old sickly feeling of being watched and followed. It was something she couldn't put a finger to.

As she sat in her designated table she watched closely at her surroundings. The truth was the characters of the book were loosely based on the characters she met in real life. The main protagonist which was Lucy Heartfilia although she wouldn't admit to it was base loosely on herself Lucinda Hunterhearts. A rich heiress that had father issues ever since her mother died.

Most of the characters she wrote were also based on the people she encountered in real life. Natsu Dragneel the partner of Lucy Heartfillia was based on her dense lab partner Natsu who had the tendency to commit arson related mischief such as forcing his opponents to eat hot Tabasco sauce, putting hot coal in their seats and throwing firecrackers at his opponents.

Gray Fullbuster the ice make mage was created based on her seatmate who had the audacity to always strip for no reason. Who loves to eat ice shaved sweets during lunch and always loves to pick a fight with Natsu.

Most of Lucy Heartfillia's Celestial Spirits were based on the help in her household or the teachers in the campus like her personal maid Virgo. Aquarious, Libra, Capricorn, Scorpio and the others were mostly faculty members.

Truly the school she was enrolled in was quite an interesting place which is probably the same reason why she is often inspired to write stories of an alternate universe with Magic, Mages and Guilds, with flying cats, missing dragons and friendship and love. However whenever she does get inspired the images would be so surreal. It was as if she had experience them herself.

_Hallucination _

_As Lucy Heartfillia sat in her chair she watched as how her classroom quickly changed. She knew it was another hallucination. The room's walls quickly evaporated, he classmates vanished into thin air, the teacher disappeared just the way a bubble would however, she remained seated in her chair. She watched as a young man who looked like his dressed up senpai Loke stood in front of a grave with tears streaming down his face. In his hand he had a set of keys._

_End of Hallucination _

She shrugged it off thinking it was another one of her delusions. After her accident she started experiencing hallucinations. The doctors said it was part of the trauma she acquired. It was a different type of post traumatic stress. Doctors tried curing her through medication but to no avail in the end she just pretended to be cured. It was much easier to tell people she wasn't experiencing them anymore it was also a convenient lie which prevented her from being sent to a mental institute.

When the school bell rang she immediately packed her things and proceeded to go home. As she left the room she tripped on a wire falling face down. "NATSU! She yelled out. He knew it was her lab partner who created the trap. For several days now he has consistently created traps as a way to prank their classmate Gray. The instant she saw him she threw a bag directly at him causing him to stop in his tracks. "I didn't tell you to trip." He answered back. "I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't made a trip wire!" she angrily replied.

"Hime." Her maid interrupted. One of the several duties of Lucy's personal maid was to ensure she arrived on time. Lucinda's father was very strict when it came to time then again he was strict when it came to Lucinda in general. Lucinda's maid acted like her chaperone, assistant, secretary, she was basically there for her every beck and call. Virgo, Lucinda's maid was only a couple of months older than her. When her family ran into a huge debt Virgo's father committed suicide and her mother ran away. She technically inherited their debts. In order not to go to jail Lucinda's mother paid off all of Virgo's debts. As a form of gratitude she rendered her services to Lucinda.

"How was your day?" Virgo asked as she escorted her princess home. "Same old same old" She replied as she noticed a certain playboy. Lucinda could've sworn she just passed him in the other hall then again her mind has been playing tricks on her. Loke smiled at her as a group of women that surrounded him gave her the death glare. She smiled back in response and continued on.

_Hallucination_

_ As she sat in her limo her surroundings once again changed. She was in a small dark room with a little boy lying on a bed. He appeared having difficulty breathing as a well-built blonde man held his hands. "He doesn't have long to live, does he?" a pink haired man said clutching his fist as tears fell from his cheeks. She could barely make out the figures of the people in the room because of the lack of light but she could feel the sorrow emanated by the people there. "Mommy" the little boy whispered._

_End of Hallucination _

As Leo the Lion stood in front of Lucy's grave he remembered her scent, he remembered her smile, her laugh. He remembered the way she cared about others. It's been more than two years after she died. Her death greatly impacted his life and the lives of many others. Subsequent to her death Leo along with Lucy's other spirits swore their loyalty to her son Fury.

Two years later Fury's health started to deteriorate even more. Just like the day he was born his celestial spirits felt the urge to surface to Earthland fearing the imminent death of their previous owner. As Fury's eight birthday approached Leo knew it would be his last.

When asked what the little boy wanted for a present he simply answered his mother. It crushed Loke's soul as well as the spirits of everyone else in the guild. It was a simple request, it was a simply impossible one at best. A Celestial Spirit can do many things but reviving the dead is not one of them if it was he would've already done it in a heartbeat.

When his master died his heart died along with her. There was no one in the world he cherished more than her. His every effort was intended to benefit his master. But in life there was only one constant and that was change. As Lucy passed his love passed on to Lucy's child. He was the one who even practically raised Fury from infancy.

He knew Lucy loved her child more than the world but she had other obligations as well. Although Fury was Lucy's only son it didn't mean that Fury was her only child. Hunter Hearts itself was Fury's sibling. Just like a pesky little brother it also vied for Lucy's attention. Even though Fury was Lucy's top priority in life there were times, as seldom as they were, would make Lucy distracted with her priorities, in which Leo would step in.

He was the main guardian and caretaker of the child. In retrospect Fury was his child. It didn't matter if he was someone else's seed. It didn't matter if he carried someone else's name. What mattered were the days he spent taking care of the boy. What mattered were the nights he spent watching over the boy and making sure he was alright.

A few years back they discovered that through blood transfusions of a Celestial Spirit and a human would make a person's life live stronger. So every month he would willingly merge his blood with the boy. It worked for a couple of years but as time went by the child's body started rejecting the blood.

In truth they didn't know if the blood transfusions were beneficial. They were actually a quick fix whenever the boy's health was flailing. After one donation he would become a healthy normal boy again that was capable of laughter and smiles, after a couple of weeks though he would go back to his original floundering constitution again. When Proshua went to see the child he warned them that unbeknownst to Loke what he was doing was actually considered a lost and forbidden magic. Similar with merging with a Dragon Lacrima, merging a Celestial Spirit's blood with a human will only temporarily strengthen a person's constitution but will ultimately take years out of the receiver's life.

In reality Loke only half regretted his actions. He regretted that Fury's life was soon coming to an end partly because of his decision to make his life better. He partly didn't regret his decision to make it better for at least he was able to alleviate the child's suffering for a time. What good is living if you end up only suffering with every breath?

Leo the Lion raised Fury Eucliffe from infancy. He was there through all the child's tears and fears. He was there when he first walked and talked. He may not have been his own blood but his blood allowed the boy to live on. He may not be his real son but he is Fury's real father.

_Hallucination_

_Lucy Heartfilia entered the Fairy Tail Guild alone. She was half expecting that they would attack her by now. She saw her pink haired and once dear friend look to the floor as she approached him. Gray, Erza and even Wendy looked away as she came nearer. _

_As she approached she saw a black and white picture of the former Master of the Guild. Upon further examination there were flowers that were carefully arranged and were set up like what appeared to be homage for a recently deceased. _

"_Master Makarov?" She stated his name fearing the worst. "He's alive. He's alive but not well." A familiar voice said. As she turned around she saw Hibiki of the Blue Pegasus. She was a little confused on why he was here. _

"_He was captured and is being captive by Demon's Tail." Hibiki calmly said. "What?" Lucy responded taken aback by his statement. "Demon's Tail is an underground Dark Guild that was the root cause of Fairy Tail and Hunter Hearts war. They created an illusion and manipulated Fairy Tail into thinking Hunter Hearts attacked and killed Master Makarov." Hibiki explained. _

"_Lucy…" Natsu said her name with a hint of pleading in his tone. "Shut Up." She harshly said. That was it that was the explanation. Her guild crumbled into oblivion simply because they made a mistake. Fairy Tail attacked Hunter Hearts because they wanted blood for the supposed death of their Master. _

_She didn't want to know the further details to what happened to Makarov. There was no need to. She didn't expect she'd get the answer as soon as she walked in the door but it was all she needed to know. _

_Lucy Heartfilia had a compassionate heart. She understood what it meant to bear the burden of a friend. She used to be one of Makarov's brood it was only right to pay respect and assist him in any way she can. _

_Granted Lucy Heartfilia's guild got destroyed under the hands of Makarov's guild but the guild did not represent Makarov. It was Makarov who instilled in her the wisdom of what a true Guild Master should be. Granted that her guild was obliterated because of revenge but she was not a vengeful person. She wouldn't allow a petty emotion such as anger cloud her judgment and make a bad situation even worse. She wouldn't allow herself be changed by one disparaging night. _

"_Do you know where he is?" Lucy commandingly asked Hibiki. Hibiki nodded in response and showed an image using his apparatus. It was a map on the exact location where Master Makarov was being held. Within only a few minutes Lucy Heartfilia already devised a plan of attack. _

_The former Team Natsu will once again reunite to share one final mission. The team would attack in the front as the first wave of the onslaught. They would be backed up by the second wave composing of the Strauss Siblings and Gajeel. They would serve as the bait to unleash Demon's Tail's forces. After the initial distraction Team Levy and the rest of the Guild will attack from behind and the sides limiting the range of Demon's Tails attack. If all else fails the Thunder Tribe which is lead by Makarov's own grandson will infiltrate the guild being the main rescue mission. _

_Lucy Heartfilia stood in front of what she once called her guild and barked orders on how and when the attack would begin. She grew not only as a mage, but as a leader most importantly as a person. Although she has not formally forgiven them the fact of the matter was as she stood in front of the guild and wielded its members in her hands she was once again a member of Fairy Tail regardless of the lack of the Fairy Tail symbol._

_Natsu, Gray and Erza the people who knew her once best stood in astonishment as how the seven years developed Lucy as a leader. They knew in their hearts she was always strong in her own way although she was often over shadowed by the other three's abilities deep inside they knew there was a silent force within her._

_End of Hallucination _

"…Because getting even wouldn't bring your guild back. It would've only caused more hurt." Lucinda softly said as tears streamed down her face. "Are you having another one of your hallucinations?" Virgo asked with concern. "No, I just remembered a sad part of a movie I just watched." Lucinda explained as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you ready for your date?" Virgo asked. "hmm…" was all the blonde replied. Lucinda Hunterhearts didn't know exactly why she finally decided to say yes to Loke. He was the campus playboy and playing with him will only get yourself hurt.

When Loke approached her early on to ask her out she felt as if something about him was different. She just couldn't put her finger to what it was. The whole night in the restaurant they barely said a word to each other. She did however saw the subtle glances he would occasionally give her.

"I heard that you were making a story." Loke said. Lucinda fought the urge to roll her eyes at him in response. She wondered why her best friend Levy can barely keep her mouth shut. "I'm making a story myself." Loke added. For the first time in the entire night Lucinda's was finally interested in what her date had to say. "What's it about?" she asked inquisitively. "It's about souls." Loke replied. She only replied by scratching her head. "A body is like a vessel and a soul is what it holds. Although a body dies the spirit does not usually die with it. What if two people were to die at the same exact time? One person was meant to die but the other was meant to survive and live on. The person that was meant to die by faith already left her body while the other person that was meant to die temporarily escaped her body as well to wait for final judgment concerning her life. Faith decided that she should live. However when the spirit returned her vessel or body has already been destroyed in some twist of faith there was another body that was compatible and the spirit took that body and lived on in the other person's life." Loke explained. Lucy had a mixed feeling of awe and astonishment. She never in her life thought that her playboy senpai had the ability to be so deep. "What makes two vessels or bodies compatible by the way?" Lucinda asked. "They both have to be very hot." Loke replied jokingly. With Loke's statement it pretty much killed the mood.

**Preview**

"I already know I killed her. You may have lost a wife but I not only lost a mother I lost my father in that car accident. When your wife died my father died along with her." She yelled at her father as she violently slammed the door.

"You are not my daughter! You may look like her, you may sometimes even act like her but you are not my daughter! I don't know who you are but my daughter died in that car crash!

"How dare you take my first kiss?" She angrily said at the blonde. He immediately pulled her into an embrace and passionately kissed her. "Fine you can have it back." He teasingly said. After the kiss she replied by kissing him back and as she pulled away she angrily stated. "I don't even want it back. You can have it." She said in a still outraged tone.

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah I know most of my readers are now coming to realize that this isn't a very happy story. So as for chapter 4 when Lucy said to Natsu "He is not your son neither by name nor by blood", since technically most of the blood that now flows through Fury's veins are Loke's whahaha bet you didn't see that coming…

Thank you to all those who reviewed… I have a challenge though could someone please create a summary of this story. I tried creating one but it ended up with 5,000 words so it's not much of a summary. One of my readers requested this but I'm so not good with few words.


End file.
